Siren (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. Siren is also the home of both the JP and NA Ballista Royale Championship teams. ID Number: 16 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the Final Fantasy Series Final Fantasy V Siren's first appearance is as a boss in FFV's Ship Graveyard. She lures the party close with illusions, but Galuf, due to his amnesia, cannot recognize the illusion with which Siren attempts to trick him. Galuf brings the party to their senses, and they confront Siren in battle. She is a golden-haired woman who shifts between a living and an undead form during battle. Final Fantasy VI Siren first appears as an summon in FFVI. She is hiding in an apartment in the city of Zozo along with a few other Espers. Along with Ramuh and her companions, she transforms into Magicite and joins the heroes. She has three sprites depending on the version of FFVI, due to censorship: All Japanese versions, English PS1: A golden-haired woman holding a harp, wearing nothing more than a ribbon of cloth across her breasts, with her buttocks visible. English SNES: A golden-haired woman holding a harp, wearing a ribbon of cloth across her breasts and out-of-place grey gym shorts, edited on to her sprite to censor her buttocks. English GBA: A golden-haired woman holding a harp, wearing a ribbon of cloth across her breasts and and a second ribbon curling around her lower body, just covering the space between her buttocks. Final Fantasy VIII In FFVIII, Siren is junctioned to the boss Elvoret, a winged monster fought atop the Dollet Communications Tower. The party can draw her out of the boss to obtain her. If that opportunity is missed, the player has a second chance to draw her out of the boss Tri-Point in the final dungeon. Siren is a naked woman with golden, feathered wings on her head, feathers on her sides and breasts, and feathers in her pubic area. When summoned, the enemy party is drenched by a purple ocean, where Siren appears on a rock, playing her harp, singing with her Silent Voice. * Siren is the only means of obtaining the ultimate Blue Magic spell for Blue Mage Quistis. Quistis learns Blue Magic not from witnessing them in battle or being hit with them, but by using certain items acquired from enemies. The item Dark Matter teaches Shockwave Pulsar (used by Griever, Ultimecia's GF, in the final battle). Dark Matter can only be obtained through using Siren's Tool-RF ability when she has reached LV100; it can then refine 100 Curse Spikes into 1 Dark Matter. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Siren is the rank II flying water summon. Her in-game description is: Irresistible songstress who beguiles eye and ear alike. She is a fairy in a blue dress, and can be obtained via the Ring of Pacts. Final Fantasy XIII Although Siren never appears physically in FFXIII, she appears as an Eidolon in the holographic Eidolon parade in Nautilus, City of Dreams. Siren is not available to be summoned by players. Moves: "Lunatic Voice (GBA) / Hope Song (SNES/PS1)"- inflicts Silence status on all enemies (FFVI) "Silent Voice"- deals non-elemental damage and inflicts Silence status on all enemies (FFVIII) "Kickline Dance"- deals flying damage and inflicts Stop on an enemy (Revenant Wings) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+10% Level Up Bonus Teaches Sleep, Silence, Slow Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Mag-J, ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Def-Jx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Treatment Character Ability: Mag+20%, Mag+40%, Mag Bonus Party Ability: Move-Find GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%, Boost Refine Ability: L Mag-RF, ST Med-RF, Tool-RF Compatibility Item: Silence Powder GF Rival: Carbuncle (the beneficial status Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Silence, Slow, Stop, Blind, Confuse, Sleep, Break, Pain, Berserk Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Esuna, Dispel Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Sirens were naiads (sea nymphs) who resided on an island surrounded by cliffs, jagged rocks, and shoals. They would sing a beautiful, entrancing song which would lure sailors to travel heedlessly towards the island and to uncertain doom as the rocks and shoals sink their ship and drown everyone aboard. They were originally depicted as birds with the heads of women and sometimes the breasts of women. Over time, they came to be depicted more as being half human female (upper half) and half bird (the lower half). These Sirens were variously depicted with or without wings. There are usually said to be about 5 Sirens. Their names varied, but all of the names used were: Thelxinoe, Aglaope, Pisinoe, Parthenope, Molpe, Ligeia, Leucosia, Raidne, Teles. Odysseus famously encountered them during The Odyssey. Jason and the Argonauts also encountered them. They were brought into Medieval bestiaries as small birds, sparrows, with the faces of women. category:Servers